


Creature In The Dark

by TythianWriter



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Arkers - Freeform, Clexa, F/F, Pirate Lexa, Pirate/Mermaid AU, grounders, mermaid clarke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TythianWriter/pseuds/TythianWriter
Summary: Clarke is a mermaid, Lexa is a pirate. In conclusion, I'm bad at summaries





	1. Battle on the High Seas

The _Polis_ exited the harbor, wind filling its sails. Lexa paced the top deck, calling orders to her crew.  
“Turn hard to port! I want us in international waters as soon as possible!”  
“Raise the mainsail! We’ve got enough wind for it.” Her crew carried out her orders without question as the _Polis_ sliced through the water. Lexa inhaled the fresh sea air. They had just been paid for their last job and the crew was feeling it. Everyone, Lexa included, had a little spring in their steps. Anya walked up to her.  
“We did good, Commander,” she said. “We might finally get through a job without the Navy on our tail.”  
“Yeah, that would be nice,” Lexa agreed. Unfortunately, Quint picked that moment to call down from the crow’s nest.  
“We’ve got a navy ship incoming!” Quint said with a note of panic in his voice. “It’s one of the heavily armed ones!”  
“Shit,” Anya swore. “I’ll get Lincoln and we’ll prepare the cannons.” Lexa resumed calling orders.  
“Helmsman, turn us so starboard is facing the incoming ship,” she barked. “Make sure we are not in the way.”  
“But Commander, that will give them a larger area to hit!” the helmsman protested.  
“Just do it, Ryder,” Lexa replied, turning away. She headed down to the lower deck.  
“Anya, Lincoln,” she asked. “Are the cannons ready to fire?”  
“Yes, Commander,” Lincoln answered. “We don’t have anywhere near their firepower.”  
“Don’t worry. When we blow a big enough hole in their ship, they’ll pull out.” Anya said.  
“Alright,” Lincoln responded. Lexa headed up to the top deck.  
“Ready the boarding ropes!” she called. “Indra, Quint, with me!” The two members of her crew strapped on their weapons and grabbed three ropes. Indra passed one to Lexa.  
“Ready, Commander?” Indra asked.  
“Of course.” The navy ship closed, pulling alongside the _Polis_.  
“Inhabitants of the _Polis_ , you are under arrest by order of the Arkadian Council. You will surrender or you will be destroyed.” a voice said.  
“Not a chance,” Lexa said. “Anya, fire!” The _Polis’s_ cannons resounded, tearing three holes in the navy ship. Lexa nodded to Indra and Quint and the three swung over, drawing their swords as they did so. The men aboard the other ship pulled out swords as well, starting to duel Lexa and her companions. The ship rolled under their feet as a wave struck the side of the Navy ship. Lexa quickly used this to press the attack, as did Indra. The two navy men stumbled back, surprised by the ferocity of the two pirates’ attacks. Quint was struggling, however. His opponent was more skilled than Lexa’s and had managed to knock him down.  
“ _Skrish_ ,” Lexa swore and kicked her opponent in the chest, spinning around to spring at Quint’s assailant. As she did so, the navy man twirled, bringing up his saber to block Lexa’s cutlass.  
“Indra!” Lexa called.  
“I’m rather busy right now, _Heda_ ,” Indra answered shortly, her saber moving quickly to block each strike from the three men around her. As Lexa continued to duel, she saw three navy men moving to throw the boarding ropes overboard.  
“Skrish,” Lexa swore again, knowing there was nothing she could do. Quint was also getting up, recovering his sword.  
“Quint, take over!” Lexa said, kicking her opponent then running along the ship’s deck, slicing and jabbing as she went. She soon reached the captain’s cabin, breaking down the door with a combination of her cutlass and her booted foot. The captain was sitting at his desk, signing a paper. Lexa crossed the room in three steps, holding her sword to his throat.  
“Call off your men,” Lexa said threateningly.  
“No,” the captain responded calmly.  
“Then you will die,” Lexa said.  
“So be it.” Lexa moved behind the man, yanking him to his feet as she sheathed her sword and instead pulled out a dagger, holding it to his throat. She marched the captain out onto the deck, and the navy men turned to look, seeing their captain held prisoner by the pirate Commander.  
“Men of the navy,” Lexa began. “Surrender to us now and you will not be killed. Your captain has refused to surrender, and so he will die. But you have not yet refused. You still have your chance.” One by one, the men on the deck began to throw down their weapons. The captain began to speak.  
“Initiate Syreni Protocol.” he managed to get out, before Lexa’s blade sliced his throat. A rumbling was heard on the ship, as was the whoosh of incredibly fast sea animals swimming. Lexa let the captain’s body slump to the deck and ran for the boarding ropes, with Indra and Quint following her. The three pirates swung back to the _Polis_.  
“Anya, fire again!” Lexa called desperately. As the cannons resounded, Anya and Lincoln ran up to the deck.  
“The hull is shattering!” Lincoln exclaimed. Lexa did not respond incredulously, only turning to the helmsman.  
“Full speed ahead! Raise all sails!” she said. The _Polis_ started moving forward at a relatively fast clip. Anya and Indra carefully navigated the stairs down into the hold and startled by what they saw. There was a human-sized hole in the ship, but no one was around. The two made their way back up to the deck to their Commander.  
“ _Heda_ , there is something in the hold that requires your attention,” Indra reported.  
“Thank you, Indra,” Lexa answered. “I will go investigate. Anya, the ship is yours until I return.” Lexa turned, her war coat swirling as she did so. In a few moments, Lexa was glaring at the hole in her beloved ship. All was silent except for the lapping of the waves. But that was soon interrupted, as Lexa heard the sounds of a person gasping for air. Lexa drew her sword and followed the sound. The hold was dark, but Lexa’s eyes adjusted fairly quickly. She soon discovered the source of the noise. A human shaped figure was lying on the floor of the ship, its back to Lexa.  
“Who are you?” Lexa barked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is my first chapter. I will try to stick to regular Sunday updates, but it probably won't work because I'm bad at schedules. Anyway, thanks for reading!
> 
> Come and talk to me on my Tumblr: @fanboy552


	2. The New Crewmate

“Who are you?” Lexa barked. The figure turned to face the pirate commander. She had long blonde hair, slicked back by the water. She seemed to be gasping for air.

“Why are you on my ship?” Lexa repeated harshly. The person didn’t respond, still gasping. 

“ _ Why would someone be gasping when there’s air all around us?” _ Lexa thought, confused. Then something glinted in the corner of Lexa’s eye. She glanced down and saw that the person currently residing in the hold of Lexa’s ship had… no legs. All that was there was a blue tail, shimmering in the dim light. Lexa gasped. A  _ mermaid _ ?! Suddenly, it all made sense. The hole in the hull, the gasping, even Syreni Protocol. Lexa grabbed one of the mermaid’s arms and dragged her towards the water. As the mermaid jumped into the water, Lexa dropped to her knees, tired from dragging the girl towards the water. Lexa got to her feet quickly, however, and began to walk up to the deck when the mermaid resurfaced.

“Hey!” she called and Lexa turned, one foot on the stairway.

“Thanks for saving me!” the mermaid said.

“No problem,” Lexa responded, taking her foot off the step and walking back towards the gap in the woodwork.

“My name’s Clarke,” the mermaid said. “What’s yours?”

“I am Lexa, though my crew calls me Commander,” Lexa replied, squatting down next to the water.

“Oh, this can’t be that comfortable for you,” Clarke said. “Give me a sec.” She went under the water and it swirled around her, the colors fluctuating. She quickly popped up again. Clarke put both her arms up on the side of the ship, attempting to hoist herself up. Lexa grabbed one of her arms and Clarke gratefully grasped it, pulling herself up into the hold. She sat beside Lexa.

“Thanks again,” Clarke said.

“Are you not having trouble breathing?” Lexa asked, confused.

“No, no. You saw the water swirling around me, right?” Clarke asked. “Anyway, I can breathe air for a little bit. You know, magic.”

“Yeah, sure,” Lexa answered. “Anyway, I have to go. My crew will be wondering where I am.” Lexa stood up, leaving Clarke sitting by the water. Lexa walked up the stairs to find Anya standing by the hold staircase.

“About time,  _ Heda _ . We were about to come after you,” Anya said. 

“The navy ship?” Lexa inquired.

“Left behind. They seem not to be pursuing us.” Indra reported.

“Excellent,” Lexa said, heading to her cabin. “Set course for Tondc. We’re going to get a new crew member.”

 

\------------------------------------------

 

The  _ Polis  _ entered the port of Tondc, a popular pirate town. There were already a few ships docked, none of which Lexa recognized. The  _ Polis  _ didn’t spend much time in port. As soon as the  _ Polis  _ was moored, Lexa began issuing more orders.

“Indra, take three other members of the crew to stock up on supplies. As much as you can get. “

“Yes, Commander,” Indra responded, and she quickly gathered Quint, Ryder, and Gustus to come with her.

“Anya, take whoever you want into town to get wood. I want this ship repaired before we set sail again.

“Yes,  _ Heda _ ,” Anya responded. As the crew went about their various duties, Lexa returned to the hold. As she was rummaging around for her Commander shoulder armor, a voice came from the depths of the hold.

“Well, I didn’t think you’d be back.” Lexa whipped around, drawing her sword.

“Relax, it’s just me,” Clarke said. Lexa relaxed, sheathing her sword.

“What are you still doing here?” Lexa asked. “Don’t your people have a city or some semblance of a community?”

“Well, yeah, but… Nevermind,” Clarke replied. “I thought it was best to stay on your ship.”

“Okay, but I can’t conceal you forever,”’ Lexa said.

“You won’t need to,” Clarke answered. “I heard you talking. I can pass as your new crew member. I just need to get to the water every now and then.”

“It could work, but what about your tail? That’s kind of a dead giveaway.” Lexa commented.

“More magic,” Clarke responded. “I can make it look like I have legs, but I can’t really use them.”

“Then we use a wheelchair, and we give you a job that makes it so you don’t have to climb around,” Lexa suggested.

“That would work,” Clarke answered.

“Alright, here’s the plan,” Lexa started. “You swim to shore and wait there. I’m going to spend a couple hours in town. When I come back, I’ll grab you and we’ll get you onto the ship.”

“Sounds good,” Clarke responded. “See you in a few hours!” Clarke slipped into the water and swam off. Lexa watched her go, then turned, grabbing her sash as she did so. It was time to put this plan into action. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

Lexa walked down to the shoreline. She stood there for a while, her hand resting on her sword. Soon enough, Clarke swam up, the water swirling around her yet again. Lexa walked over to her, helping her up. The two walked over to the wheelchair resting on the flagstones. Clarke sat down and Lexa started pushing her towards the  _ Polis. _ As soon as they got close, Clarke began wheeling herself. She pushed herself up the gangplank, with Lexa walking close behind to make sure she didn’t topple over. The wheelchair clunked down onto the deck, drawing the eyes of the crew.

“ _ Heda _ , who is this?” Anya asked suspiciously.

“This is the new crew mate,” Lexa responded. Quint began laughing.

“I’m sorry, I thought you said this was our new crew member,” he said.

“Mind your place, Quint,” Indra snapped.

“No, Indra, I’d like to hear this,” Lexa said, her voice dangerously low. “Do you have something against your new crew mate?” Quint gulped, now realizing the implications of what he had just said.

“Nothing, Commander,” Quint said. “I don’t have anything against her. I just was wondering how she could be useful when she’s, you know.” Quint gestured to the wheelchair.

“I assure you, Quint, Clarke is perfectly capable of what I have in mind for her,” Lexa replied icily. “Anya, I can tell you’re anxious to talk to me. What is it?”

“Well, Commander, what exactly are you planning to have Clarke do? She can’t climb around or board enemy ships,” Anya said.

“I know,” Lexa answered. “She’s going to be in charge of finding us jobs.”

“Okay,  _ Heda _ ,” Anya said, turning back to the crew. “Alright everyone, resume what you were doing.”

“Let’s go, Clarke. We have to get you situated,” Lexa said.

“Okay,” Clarke replied, wheeling after Lexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! See you guys next Sunday!
> 
> Come and talk to me on Tumblr: @fanboy552


	3. Raiding Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke finds a job for the crew; Some traitorous behaviour

Lexa strode over to Clarke’s cabin, opening the door, and leaning against the doorframe. Clarke was hunched over, flipping through pieces of paper.

“Have you found anything yet?” Lexa inquired.

“Not yet, Commander,” Clarke responded, barely looking up. “It might be a bit easier if we stopped in a port every now and then.”

“I apologize for that, Clarke,” Lexa commented. “But you know we have to keep moving.” Clarke looked up in shock.

“ _ Did the Commander just apologize to me?” _ she thought. “ _ She doesn’t apologize to anyone.” _

“Anyway, I should be going,” Lexa said, stepping out of the cabin, closing the door carefully behind her.

\----------------------------------

Lexa, Anya, and Indra were in Lexa’s cabin, where most of the strategizing happened.

“We haven’t gotten any loot for weeks!” Anya exclaimed hotly. “We’re almost out of food, and we’ll need to stop soon for more supplies.”

“You’re right, but we can’t let the crew know,” Indra put in. “There might be a mutiny.  _ Heda _ , where do you stand on this”

“You are both right,” Lexa said, her gaze fixed on the map on the table in front of them.

“What about Clarke?” Anya asked. “Has she found anything?”

“Not as of yet,” Lexa answered. Just then, a knock came at the door. Indra moved over to open it, to reveal Clarke sitting there, with a pile of papers in her lap.

“I’ve got something!” Clarke exclaimed, pushing herself into the room.

“What is it?” Indra inquired.

“One of your informants-“ Before Clarke could continue, Lexa cut her off.

“They are your people too, Clarke,” she said.

“Yes, yes, whatever. Anyway, one of your informants said that” Clarke paused, pulling out a sheaf of paper. “An Azgeda galleon is sailing our way, loaded with riches from the capital.”

“A galleon?” Anya asked quickly. “Those are hard to take down with just our ship.”

“We could call in reinforcements at our next stop,” Clarke suggested.

“That’s a good idea,” Lexa said. “Anya, where is the nearest port?”

“Polaris,” Indra broke in.

“Absolutely not,” Anya shot back. “The last time we were there, they tried to torch our ship. With us on it!”

“Anya’s right,” Lexa said. “Are there any others?”

“Yes,” Anya responded. “The City of Light.” Lexa considered this for a moment. The City of Light was untrustworthy, but would undoubtedly have the supplies they needed for the raid. They would also have the people available for backup.

“Very well,” Lexa final said. “Indra, tell the crew to set course for the City of Light.”

“Yes, Commander,” Indra turned on her heel and walked out of the cabin. Anya swiftly left as well. Clarke remained behind with Lexa.

“You did well, Clarke,” Lexa said.

“Thank you,  _ Heda _ ,” Clarke replied.

“You don’t need to call me that when we’re alone, Clarke. Lexa is fine,” Lexa said, waving her hand.

“O-okay,” Clarke answered. She simply sat there while Lexa walked out of the room.

\----------------------------------

As soon as the tasks were delegated to the crew, Lexa walked down the gangplank, a hand on her sword. She had no intention of staying here longer than she had to. Lexa made a beeline for the tavern. It was where all the captains would be hanging out, spending all their loot on drinks. Lexa stood in front of the door, composing herself fully. She then stepped inside, where the usual haze hung over everyone in the bar and there was always loud raucous yelling. Lexa scanned the room. None of the most notorious captains, but that was just as well. She’d made enemies out of quite a few of them. Lexa quickly found her mark: a pirate who wasn’t that inebriated and was semi-aware of what was going on around him. She slid into a seat across from him. He narrowed his eyes but didn't speak.

“Hello,” Lexa began. “My name is Commander Lexa and I was wondering if you and your crew were interested in a job.” The pirate captain again didn’t respond but waved his hand to signal for her to keep talking.

“The mark is an Azgeda galleon, filled with loot,” Lexa continued. “My crew cannot handle it alone, and we are willing to cut you in.”

“What cut are we talking?” the pirate asked. “And you’re the famed Commander. Why would cut another crew in?”

“As I said before, the mark is a galleon, and my crew is not well equipped to handle it,” Lexa answered.

“And mine is?”

“Not necessarily, but there is power in numbers,” Lexa countered. “Now, for your first question, we would be willing to split it about half and half, with a bit more going to my crew due to the fact we came to you with the job.”

“Sounds good,” the pirate answered. “I am Captain Pike. I will meet you at the dock to finalize this.”

“Very well, Captain Pike,” Lexa replied, rising from her seat. “I will see you later.” Lexa exited the bar, her hand still on her sword.

\----------------------------------

“The Azgeda ship will sail through the channel here,” Lexa said, indicating a portion of her map. “I will bring the  _ Polis  _ up here, at the western end. Captain Pike, if you could bring your ship to block the eastern end, we will cut them off. We will then both enter the channel, bringing our cannons to bear, firing. They will panic and then we will board them, forcing them to surrender. Do you have any questions?”

“No. This plan should work,” Pike responded. “I will go prepare my crew.”

“Goodbye, Captain. I will see you when we are done,” Lexa said, gathering up the maps and war plans from the table. Captain Pike left, and Lexa soon followed. She had a raid to execute.

\----------------------------------

“Anya, Lincoln, Indra!” Lexa called. “Prepare to board the galleon with me! Quint, pick three other men and get the cannons on the starboard side ready to fire! Ryder, get us into the channel!” The  _ Polis  _ entered the channel, a safe distance behind the Azgeda galleon. A crew member called down from the crow’s nest.

“Captain Pike is in position!” Lexa saw the galleon stop slowly upon seeing the incoming pirate ship in front of them.

“Ryder! Get our starboard side facing them!” Lexa called, striding towards Clarke’s cabin.

“Clarke,” Lexa greeted.

“Yes, Commander?” Clarke inquired.

“I want you to take this,” Lexa responded. “Everyone else in the crew can defend themselves.” Lexa placed a pistol on the table in front of Clarke.

“Fire only when necessary,” Lexa said before turning to leave. “And if this works, meet me in my cabin.”

“Lexa?”

“Yes?”

“Be careful,” is all Clarke said, before she bent back over her work. Lexa left to find the boarding ropes prepared.

“Ready,  _ Heda _ ?” Anya asked. Lexa nodded. Soon enough, the  _ Polis  _ was turned parallel to the Azgeda ship.

“Quint, fire!” Lexa barked. The cannons fired, tearing holes in the sides of the galleon. Pike’s ship soon did the same. Ryder signaled the other pirate ship and soon, Lexa and her team were swinging over, matching the momentum of Pike’s team. They waded through the unarmed crew, knocking them out or kicking their legs out from under them. Suddenly, one of Pike’s team fell to the deck, dead. Lexa turned to see the navy men standing by the stairway to the hold, one of them holding a musket. Pike snarled and charged, with the rest of his team behind him. Lexa, however, was more strategic.

“Anya, take Lincoln up and around. Drop down on them. Indra, come with me. Stay behind Pike’s group.” Lexa said. Her team split up in the way she had specified. Within seconds, the navy men had drawn their weapons and charged.

\----------------------------------

Clarke slipped through the small hole in the hull of the  _ Polis  _ that Lexa had conveniently left open for her. She transformed her legs back into her mermaid tail. If she couldn’t help the raid on land, the, she would help from the water. She accelerated to ramming speed, slamming into the side of the galleon. Clarke backed up and did it again. This time, the hull splintered and Clarke landed on the floor of the hold. She lay there for a few minutes until she heard footsteps on the stairs. She managed to summon enough power to change her tail back into legs. She turned her head to see a pirate coming towards her. She relaxed a bit, until the pirate hauled her up roughly, holding a knife to her throat.

“You’re coming with me,” he said, dragging Clarke back up the stairs. When Clarke and the pirate emerged, Clarke saw Lexa talking to who appeared to be the captain of the galleon.

“Lexa!” Clarke called. Lexa turned, and upon seeing Clarke captured, drew her sword. That was the last thing Clarke saw before the man slammed the knife into the side of her head.

\----------------------------------

Lexa leaped towards the man holding Clarke’s now-unconscious form, her sword up and ready to strike. The man threw Clarke to the ground so he could defend himself.

“Pike?” she snarled, her saber raining furious blows on Pike’s cutlass.

“I didn’t know this was someone you were close to, Commander,” Pike said, panic in his voice. Good. He would make mistakes if he was panicked. Lexa swept a leg out, knocking him flat on his back. Lexa brought her sword down across his neck, leaving his head to roll away from his body.

“Anya, Indra, hold the rest of his men captive. We will release them back to their ship after we have loaded the treasure onto the  _ Polis _ .” Lexa barked.

“Yes,  _ Heda _ ,” Anya said. She and Indra knocked Pike’s men down to their knees.

“Lincoln, get the crew over here and load the loot up,” Lexa ordered. Lincoln got to work. Lexa scooped up Clarke and ordered Quint to secure the gangplank so that Lexa could get back onto the  _ Polis _ . Lexa walked to her cabin, carefully setting Clarke down on the bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comment what you thought and I'll see you guys next week!


	4. Staring At The Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa talk to each other a couple times. Lexa shows Clarke her favorite place on the Polis.

Clarke woke up, rubbing the side of her head.

“What happened?” she asked the room, not really expecting an answer.

“You were hit on the side of the head by Pike,” Lexa replied. She sounded tired.

“Lexa?” Clarke inquired, confused. “What are you doing here? Don’t you have a ship to command?”

“Anya has been doing an excellent job in my stead,” Lexa explained.

“How long have I been asleep? And how long has it been since you slept?” Clarke questioned.

“You’ve been out for about two days and it’s been about that long since I slept,” Lexa answered.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Clarke protested.

“You are part of my crew, Clarke. Your needs are my own,” Lexa answered. “Do you require anything?”

“No, I’m good, thanks,” Clarke responded. Lexa got up from the chair by Clarke’s bedside, clipping her Commander sash on.

“My offer stands, Clarke,” Lexa said. “We did capture the galleon.”

“O-okay,” Clarke stammered. As she tried to formulate a response, the door closed behind Lexa.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

Clarke hesitantly opened the door to Lexa’s cabin. Lexa was sitting at her desk, reading through a stack of papers.

“Hello, Clarke,” Lexa greeted without looking up.

“Hi, Lexa,” Clarke answered.

“I found a buyer for the gold we got,” Lexa informed Clarke. “We’ll be stopping back in Tondc soon.”

“That’s great,” Clarke responded. “‘But isn’t that my job?”

“Yes, but you were injured,” Lexa said, confused. “I can do this.”

“Alright,” Clarke answered, miffed. “You wanted to talk?”

“Yes, follow me,” Lexa said, gesturing to a door set in the back of the captain’s cabin. Lexa helped Clarke up the staircase concealed behind the door, leading to the top of the cabin. Lexa helped Clarke sit down, then sat next to her.

“How have I not seen this before?” Clarke wondered.

“I had it specially built,” Lexa replied. “I sometimes need to get away from the crew.”

“I understand,” Clarke said. “They can be kinda rowdy sometimes.” Clarke repositioned her arm on the deck and her sleeve rode up on her arm. Clarke quickly moved to pull it down again, but before she could, Lexa grabbed her arm and quickly inspected it. 

“Clarke, what is this?” Lexa asked suspiciously. “Did one of the crew do this?”

“Lexa, it’s nothing, and no, the crew didn’t do it,” Clarke said. Lexa slowly let go of Clarke’s arm. Clarke tugged the sleeve down over the raised red marks on her arm.

“Clarke, it’s not nothing. Now, what happened?” Lexa queried.

“Well, um, you know about how the Navy uses mermaids?” Clarke began. Lexa nodded. “Well, it’s not exactly by volunteers. Somehow, they found a way to kidnap us. They then used some metal to make cuffs. This metal burns us and we can’t heal it with magic. To get us going on a raid, they whipped us.” Clarke stopped talking. Lexa was looking murderous.

“Lexa, what’s going on?” Clarke asked, now worried.

“That  _ nomonjoka _ ,” Lexa swore. “He will pay for this.”

“Who will?” Clarke asked, confused.

“My old mentor is the leader of the Navy,” Lexa divulged. “At one point, I was in love with a mermaid, and he found out. He gave me a month’s worth of punishments and I never saw the mermaid again.”

“Lexa, I’m so sorry,” Clarke said, touching Lexa’s arm.

“He must have experimented on her and then used that to hurt your people,” Lexa spat. 

“Hey, it’s okay now,” Clarke consoled, standing up. Lexa grasped her arms to support her.

“I’m here with you and the Navy isn’t anywhere near here,” Clarke said.

“Yes, but I’ve done what I had to to survive,” Lexa said. “I’m not a good person.”

“Maybe there are no good people,” Clarke whispered. “And maybe life should be about more than just surviving. Don’t we deserve better than that?”

“Maybe we do,” Lexa responded. And suddenly Lexa had leaned in to kiss her. Clarke was shocked for a moment, but then kissed back. It seemed like they were like this forever, but soon Clarke broke away.

“I-I have to go,” Clarke stuttered, stumbling away and down the stairs. Lexa just stood there and watched her leave.

 

\-----------------------------------------   
  


Clarke didn’t see Lexa much the next few days. Of course, that was entirely intentional. Clarke only interacted with the Commander when she had to. The  _ Polis  _ was sailing for Tondc, where Clarke had lined up a couple more buyers. At this time, though, Clarke really needed to see Lexa. She had looked all over the ship and hadn’t found her. 

“ _ Oh right _ ,” Clarke thought. “ _ She’s probably in her secret place _ .” Clarke hesitantly pushed her wheelchair into the captain’s cabin and over to the door that behind which laid the spiral staircase. Clarke pushed herself out of the chair and up the staircase. Lexa was sitting in the same spot she was the last time Clarke was up here. Clarke slowly made her way over to Lexa and sat next to her.

“ _ Heda _ ,” Clarke greeted.

“Clarke, we discussed this. You can call me Lexa if the rest of the crew isn’t here.” Lexa replied, barely looking away from the calm waters.

“Ryder says we are almost to Tondc,” Clarke informed.

“Excellent,” Lexa answered, still not looking up.

“Is there something wrong, Lexa?” Clarke inquired.

“No, there’s nothing,” Lexa responded, a little too quickly.

“Lexa, listen. I like you,” Clarke said. “I’m just trying to figure everything out.”

“That is understandable,” Lexa replied. “You deserve that after what has been done to you.”

“You didn’t let me finish,” Clarke said. “I need to figure everything out, but there’s no reason I can’t do that with you.”

“Clarke, it is highly unlikely that you will still like me after you know what I am really like,” Lexa warned, still trying to keep herself closed off.

“I don’t care,” Clarke responded.

“Are you sure about this, Clarke?” Lexa asked, wanting to be absolutely sure.

“Yes,” Clarke replied. “Now shut up and kiss me.” Lexa leaned over, pressing her lips against Clarke’s. Clarke melted into the kiss. The two stayed like that for a few minutes, neither of them wanting to move away. Eventually, they had to because they had to breathe.

“You’re beautiful, Clarke,” Lexa whispered.

“As are you, Lexa,” Clarke answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry I wasn't able to get a chapter up last weekend- I had a lot going on. But I'm back! See you guys next week!
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr- fanboy552.tumblr.com


	5. Ship Sinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa get a new job for the crew, Quint confronts Lexa, and the crew completes a job

“Clarke?” Lexa called. 

“Yes, Commander?” Clarke answered.

“You’re coming with me to drop off the gold and pick up another job,” Lexa said, placing the last chest of gold on the cart.

“Okay,” Clarke said, confused. “But why me? Why not Anya or Indra?”

“They have other things to do,” Lexa replied. The two went down the gangplank, with Lexa trying to balance both the cart and Clarke’s wheelchair at the same time. After they got off the _Polis_ , Lexa led the way through the bustling port town. They stopped in front of a dark iron door, with no identifying marks at all. Lexa stepped up to the door, knocking once, then twice, then four times. She gestured for Clarke to move back. Clarke complied. A small section of the door slid open and two eyes appeared.

“Who is it?” a gravelly voice asked.

“The Commander,” Lexa replied stoically. “I come with the goods.”

“Very well,” the voice replied. The door swung open. Lexa pushed the goods through and motioned for Clarke to follow her in. Clarke entered the dimly lit room, straining her eyes to see through the semi-darkness. Lexa sat a table and Clarke pushed her wheelchair up next to her. In a few minutes, a richly dressed man sat at the seat across from them. 

“It’s good to see you, Commander,” he said. “And who is this with you?”

“This is my negotiator,” Lexa responded. “She is new to my crew and I thought she should see some of our business dealings.”

“Very good, very good,” the man said. “Well, hello. I am the speaker for the Twinguard, Talon.”

“Nice to meet you,” Clarke replied, shaking Talon’s proffered hand.

“Anyway,” Lexa said, steering the conversation back to business. “We have two chests of gold ingots. Unmarked. I was told by your associates that the Twinguard was willing to buy?”

“You were told correctly,” Talon responded. “Now, let’s see that gold.” Lexa gestured to Clarke. Clarke lifted the lid of the first chest, showing the gleaming ingots.

“Very good,” Talon said, rubbing his hands together. “Shall we say, 500 per chest?”

“Absolutely not!” Clarke broke in. “These are worth twice that!” Lexa smirked. Clarke was doing well at this.

“Six hundred per box,” Talon said.

“Nine hundred,” Clarke countered.

“Seven hundred.”

“Eight hundred.”

“Seven fifty, but that’s as low as I’ll go,” Talon said, realizing he wasn’t going to get what he wanted.

“Done,” Clarke answered. Talon pulled out two pouches stuffed with silver pieces. Lexa attached them to her belt.

“Thank you, Talon,” Lexa said, standing.

“Always good doing business with you, Commander,” Talon responded. “And it was a pleasure meeting you.” Talon kissed Clarke’s hand. Lexa strode towards the message board, with Clarke trailing behind her. Lexa surveyed the wall for a possible job. Her gaze rested on an attack notice and snatched it off the wall.

“Let’s go,” Lexa commanded. Clarke followed Lexa out of the Twinguard meeting room. They walked back to the  _ Polis  _ in silence. As soon as they boarded, Lexa began giving orders before announcing their next job.

“We picked up a job in town. We are to attack a Navy ship headed to the City of Light,” Lexa barked. “Get this ship moving!” The  _ Polis  _ soon sailed out of the harbor. Lexa was standing on the foredeck when Quint came up behind her.

“ _ Heda _ ,” Quint said, bowing his head.

“Yes, Quint?” Lexa replied, not bothering to turn around.

“Some of the other crewmates, myself included, feel that you are getting too close to Clarke,” Quint said. “We feel that you should distance yourself from the new crewmate, as you have for the rest of us.”

“When you say we, Quint, do you mean I?” Lexa challenged, spinning to face Quint “Because I have not heard one member of the crew voice any concerns.” Quint gulped. 

“It is none of your business,” Lexa continued. “Who I choose to get close to or not. You will respect your Commander.”

“ _ Sha, Heda _ ,” Quint said, once again bowing his head. Lexa waited a few moments before stalking off to her cabin.

 

\-----------------------------------------   
  


Clarke filed away the last of the reports sitting on the table in her room and pushed herself across to Lexa’s cabin. She hadn’t seen the Commander since they had left the Twinguard. Once again, she could not find Lexa in her cabin. In a few minutes, she had struggled her way up the spiral staircase to find Lexa sitting on the floor again, staring out the small window. Clarke sat next to her, hesitating before beginning to rub her back. Lexa did not make any acknowledging motions. Suddenly, she connected her lips to Clarke’s. Clarke was surprised but responded in kind. After the two broke apart, Lexa pulled Clarke onto her lap.

“Hey, what’s up?” Clarke asked, a bit confused but happy nonetheless.

“Quint confronted me today,” Lexa admitted.

“About what?” Clarke inquired.

“He said I’m getting too close to you,” Lexa responded. “He said that I can’t get close to crewmates.

“Well, you are his  _ Heda _ ,” Clarke said. “You don’t have to listen to him.”

“I know, but if he noticed, then other people might notice, and then we might have a mutiny on our hands,” Lexa explained.

“Lexa, if you need to distance yourself from me, that’s fine. I understand,” Clarke said, somewhat sadly.

“I don’t want to,” Lexa replied fiercely. “I want to be as close to you as I can.” Clarke smiled softly at that, turning to kiss Lexa again.

 

\-----------------------------------------   
  


The  _ Polis  _ knifed through the water. Quint had sighted the Navy ship about an hour ago. Lexa, as usual, was issuing orders to the crew. She was dressed in her war coat, with two swords hanging at her side. Clarke had been ordered to the cannons with Quint and Anya. Lexa was preparing to board the ship with Indra and Lincoln.

“Ryder, as soon as we get in range, swing us to starboard. Anay, make sure Clarke knows how to operate the cannons,” Lexa said, stepping over to the boarding ropes.

“Commander, the ship is in range!” Ryder called urgently.

“Anya, Quint, Clarke, fire!” Lexa barked. The three cannons on the starboard side fired, one missing, but the other two ripping gaping holes in the side of the opposite ship. Clarke, Anya, and Quint scrambled to reload the cannons as Lexa and her chosen few swung across the gap between the two ships. The Navy men rushed to load and level their muskets at the three pirates currently wading through the mass of green-clad people. A few Navy men managed to fire their weapons, but none more than grazed the pirates. Soon almost every green jacket on the deck was stained with red.

“Lincoln, make sure the captain is taken into custody. Indra, with me,” Lexa ordered. As Lincoln hurried off to the captain’s cabin, Lexa and Indra swept down to the hold. As expected, there were only a few men in the hold, as standard Navy protocol was to evacuate the lower deck in the event of cannon fire. Lexa rushed at them, slicing open green fabric and skin.

“Indra, prepare the cannons to fire on this ship,” Lexa commanded. Indra complied without a word, loading the cannons. Lexa emerged back on the deck. Lincoln was standing in the midst of the dead bodies, wiping his blade off on one of the jackets.

“The captain is dead,” he reported, sheathing his sword.

“Very good,” Lexa answered. Indra walked up the stairs to the hold.

“The cannons are ready,  _ Heda _ ,” Indra said.

“Excellent,” Lexa replied. “You and Lincoln will swing back over to the  _ Polis _ . I will light the fuses and as soon as I am back on the ship, have our cannons fire.” Indra nodded in response, following Lincoln to the boarding ropes. Lexa, without waiting to see if they made it, re-entered the hold, lighting the fuses on the cannons systematically. Lexa then walked across the deck and swung back over to the  _ Polis _ . As soon as her feet touched wood again, the  _ Polis _ ’s cannons resounded, tearing the Navy ship to pieces. Quint and Anya walked out of the hold, heading to do their duties now that the job had been completed. Lexa walked down to the hold, where Clarke was still sitting by the cannons.

“Hey,” Clarke greeted.

“You did an amazing job today, Clarke,” Lexa said warmly. Clarke smiled but then looked thoughtful.

“What’s wrong?” Lexa asked.

“Well, I was thinking,” Clarke began. “Since you showed me your secret place, I thought I show you mine.” Clarke grinned. 

“Come with me,” she said. Standing up on wobbly legs, she walked over to the small hole in the hull and dove through. Lexa didn’t hesitate before following her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. I'll see you all next Sunday!
> 
> Come talk to me on Tumblr: fanboy552.tumblr.com


	6. Not A Chapter

Hey everyone. Just wanted to say I'm sorry for not uploading in a while. I've been going through a lot of stuff, and haven't found much time to write. I have about a quarter of a chapter prepared, so I'm sorry. I'm thankful for all of you who read and follow this fic. Sorry again.


	7. Underwater Ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Clarke and Lexa go underwater and something exciting happens

Lexa felt the water soak her clothes. Clarke was treading slightly ahead of her. The water around Lexa began to swirl and shimmer. Lexa felt the breath she had took on the Polis growing short. Clarke glanced back at Lexa and swam back over.

“Here,” she said. “This should help.” The water began to swirl around Lexa, much like it had when Clarke transformed. Lexa felt an uncomfortable sensation on her neck, much like her lungs were filling with water. Lexa began to swim for the surface when Clarke guided her hand to the side of her neck. Lexa felt weird flaps of skin on her neck.

“Gills,” her mind registered. Once she had acclimatized to the water, Clarke took her hand, swimming deeper into the murky depths. After a few seconds, the two reached the seafloor. There was a myriad of different corals on a ledge that overlooked the deeper water. Lexa looked around in amazement.

“Follow me,” Clarke said, swimming out over the ledge. Lexa followed, treading water at the edge of the cliff. Lexa surveyed the contents of the water. Shipwrecks littered the seafloor. Clarke once again took Lexa’s hand and led her further down. They swam through dozens of ships. Many had holes ripped through them from what appeared to be cannonballs. Clarke didn’t stop, however, so Lexa continued to follow her. The two stopped at one of the ships, sitting on the hull.

“It’s beautiful down here,” Lexa commented. Clarke smiled.

“I’m glad you like it,” Clarke replied. Clarke touched Lexa’s hand and Lexa turned to look at her. She was beautiful. Before she could voice that sentiment, Clarke drew her into a kiss. Lexa’s hand settled around Clarke’s waist, drawing her closer to her. Clarke locked her hands behind Lexa’s neck. The two remained in this position for a while. When they were once again just sitting on the ship’s hull, just enjoying sitting underwater, Clarke said,

“We should probably get back. The crew will start to wonder where you disappeared to.” Lexa nodded sadly. Clarke led Lexa back through the shipwrecks and up to the  _ Polis _ . Clarke remained on the lower deck while Lexa strode up the stairs to the deck. It was suspiciously quiet. Quint emerged from Clarke’s cabin, sword in hand.

“ _ Heda _ ,” he acknowledged.

“Quint, where is everyone?” Lexa asked, her voice dangerously low.

“They left,” Quint responded simply. Lexa slowly pulled her sword out of its sheath.

“You will tell me where everyone is or your head will be rolling around on this deck,” Lexa warned.

“We,” Quint began, gesturing behind him. “Feel like this crew and this ship has been held to a lesser standard ever since Clarke was brought on board.” Lexa narrowed her eyes.

“We sent word to the Mountain Navy and they took the rest of the crew. All that’s left is for me to kill you and assume your position.” Quint finished.

“Then issue the challenge,” Lexa hissed.

“ _ Heda _ , I challenge you for command of the  _ Polis _ . Do you accept the challenge?” Quint said loudly.

“I accept,” Lexa replied. The two began to circle each other, swords raised. Quint attacked first, bringing his sword down with a two-handed strike over Lexa’s head. Lexa easily sidestepped, jabbing her sword towards Quint’s side as she did. Quint clumsily brought his sword around, blocking the attack. Lexa went on the offensive, feinting towards Quint’s right, then quickly slashing towards his left side. Quint caught on to the trick and easily deflected the sword strike. Quint brought another heavy attack towards Lexa. She brought up her sword, intercepting the heavy attack. The two pushed against each other, trying to gain the upper hand. Lexa kicked out a leg, causing Quint to stumble back from pain. Lexa charged forward, knocking Quint’s sword out of his hand. Lexa knocked Quint down to his knees with a swift kick to the backs of his knees. She held the sword up to his throat.

“You have been defeated,” Lexa intoned. “What is to be your punishment?” Quint motioned with his hand and a crew member stepped forward, holding Clarke by the throat with a knife close to her head.

“Drop the sword or your friend dies,” Quint said, stepping to his feet.

“Lexa, don’t do it,” Clarke warned. Lexa opened her hand, letting her sword clatter to the deck. Quint kicked it away.

“What do you want, Quint?” Lexa asked.

“All I want is safe passage for me and my mates off this boat,” Quint said. “Then you can have your girlfriend back.”

“Lexa…,” Clarke warned again.

“Fine,” Lexa said. Clarke huffed and elbowed the person holding her in the side. He dropped quickly and Clarke threw Lexa her sword. Lexa caught it and in one fluid motion held it up to Quint’s throat.

“I have a counter-offer for you, Quint,” Lexa said. “You surrender and I don’t kill you,” Quint grumbled but motioned to his men to drop their weapons.

“Now,” Lexa announced. “To any of you traitors who would like to prove their loyalty to me, you will help me sail to the Mountain. And you, Quint, will die.” Quint bowed his head, exposing his neck. Lexa raised her sword and swiftly brought it down. Quint’s body slumped to the ground. Lexa stalked off to her cabin, with Clarke following as fast as she could.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

Clarke entered Lexa’s cabin to find Lexa cleaning the blood off of her sword. Clarke sat next to her.

“You okay?” she asked tentatively

“Yes,” Lexa replied shortly.

“Hey, we’re gonna get your crew back,” Clarke reassured her.

“But what if we don’t?” Lexa wondered. “What if this crew isn’t enough to attack the stronghold?”

“It will be,” Clarke stated. “If the opportunity arises, I’d like to be able to rescue any of my people that are imprisoned in Mount Weather.”

“It will be done,” Lexa assured Clarke. 

“Thank you,” Clarke said. She gave Lexa a quick kiss on the cheek before exiting the captain’s cabin. Lexa returned to cleaning her sword, already planning the how the meager crew would attack the Mountain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry so much for not having a chapter up for a few weeks! I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Come talk to me on Tumblr: @operation-fandoms


End file.
